objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Battle for the Solar System
IMPORTANT: KirbyRider1337 will no longer edit this page. Battle for the Solar System is a camp created by KirbyRider1337, known as KirbyRider on wikia. It was inspired by Battle for Cake Kingdom, and also was inspired indirectly by Battle for Gold Palace. It features 11 OC's, 9 Object Show characters/RC's (6 from BFDI(A), 1 from II, 1 from Object Overload, 1 from Flipnote Object Battle), and 5 contestants that are going as OC's that are also in object shows (Brownie is from Battle for Rubies, Fudgy is from Paper Objects, Stopwatch is from Battle for Champion Resort, Sunglasses is from The Object Race, and Umbrella is from Super Object Battle). Reversal Token hosts BFTSS, along with two co-hosts (Floating Text and TV). Elimination Table (Work in Progress) **Team Captain ***Left the team before a team rename ****Due to the previous captain leaving the team, this contestant is now Team Captain Poses Not all of these poses would seem out of place in BFCK. Non-contestants Hosts Good Reversal Token.png|Reversal Token (Good) Reversal Token Bad.png|Reversal Token (Bad) Guest Stars/Audience/etc. Cheesy (BFTSS pose).png|Cheesy (Appeared when RT stated that OS and Yarn were out of the beam challenge; Tends to appear when jokes are made) SOB Envelope (BFTSS pose).png|Envelope (Appeared in one of Umbrella's confessionals) Contestants File:Barf Bag (BFTSS pose).png|Barf Bag File:Beardie (BFTSS pose).png|Beardie Bricky (BFTSS pose).png|Bricky Brownie (BFTSS pose).png|Brownie Burger (BFTSS pose).png|Burger FOB Diamond (BFTSS pose).png|FOB Diamond (Looks nothing like she should) Electric Scooter (BFTSS pose).png|Electric Scooter Firey (BFTSS pose).png|Firey Firey Jr. (BFTSS pose).png|Firey Jr. Fudgy (BFTSS pose).png|Fudgy Jointed Floor Lamp (BFTSS pose).png|Jointed Floor Lamp Lego Brick (BFTSS pose).png|Lego Brick Match (BFTSS pose).png|Match Minecraft Diamond (BFTSS pose).png|Minecraft Diamond OJ (BFTSS pose).png|OJ Omega Symbol (BFTSS pose).png|Omega Symbol Saw (BFTSS pose).png|Saw Snowglobe (BFTSS pose).png|Snowglobe Soccer Ball (BFTSS pose).png|Soccer Ball Stopwatch (BFTSS pose).png|Stopwatch Sunglasses (BFTSS pose).png|Sunglasses Teacup (BFTSS pose).png|Teacup Touhou Power-up (BFTSS pose).png|Touhou Power-up item Umbrella (BFTSS pose).png|Umbrella Yarn (BFTSS pose).png|Yarn Assets Team Logos Bullet Dodgers logo.png|Bullet Dodgers (Name for Exploding Creepers prior to Power-up leaving the team) Acrobatic Angels logo.png|Acrobatic Angels Team Work logo.png|Team Work Crafty Cougars logo.png|Crafty Cougars (Original name for the Acrobatic Angels) Exploding Creepers Logo.png|Exploding Creepers Unknown Scarlet Devils.png|The Unknown Scarlet Devils (Team Exploding Creepers after M.D. left) Bodies Fudgy, Omega Symbol, Reversal Token, and Stopwatch's bodies are on the BFCK page. Bricky's body is on the BFGP page. Brownie's and Sunglasses' bodies, along with Yarn's new body, are on the FSM page. Burger's body is on the BFGI page. Soccer Ball's body is on the FFCM page. Object show characters' bodies are on the pages for their respective bodies (Except for FOB Diamond). Touhou Power-up's body is at this link: http://nazrininator.deviantart.com/art/Touhou-Power-up-Body-405231781. Google "Minecraft Diamond" to find his body. Beardie body.png|Beardie Diamond Body (FOB).png|Diamond (FOB)'s body (Looks nothing like she should look like) Electric Scooter body.png|Electric Scooter (Credit to jaggerbug because it was taken from BFTU and edited) Jointed Floor Lamp body.png|Jointed Floor Lamp Teacup Body.png|Teacup Yarn body (BFTSS).png|Yarn Trivia *Snowglobe's initial reaction to the challenge being a balance beam challenge is a reference to Through the Woods. *Cheesy's appearance is a reference to BFSPA. * The Rainbow Confessional Room was revealed to have a sprinkler system in "5A", which had a delayed reaction. It has special soap that reverts all attempts to change characters. Category:Camp Category:Camps that inspired by BFCK